ssbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is a character in Super Smash Bros. Combat. Game Description Mario has came to another smash game! This time he's better then ever, bringing his multiple skills to beat out the competition! Attributes Mario has combo ability, damage, speed, good vertical recovery distance, a projectile, a reflector, and multiple approach options. His smash attacks are good finishers and he has a down aerial meteor smash. He has all the tools to deal with his opponents. However, he suffers from predictable moves such as Mario Tornado and Fireball. This can get him gimped if he decides to use Mario Tornado to recover back to the stage. His Super Jump Punch on it's own has limited vertical distance to get back to the stage and is also punishable, and even if you get the final hit it has bad knockback. Moveset GROUND ATTACKS: Neutral Combo: Punch, punch, kick. 2% punches, 4% kicks. Side Tilt: Kicks forward. 8% Down Tilt: Does a breakdance move. 9% back, 7% front. Up Tilt: Does a headbutt upwards. 10% Side Smash: Does a punch forward with force. 15% uncharged, 21% charged. Down Smash: Two pirahna plants come out of the ground. 14% back, 12% front uncharged, 20% back, 18% front charged. Up Smash: Punches upwards. 12% uncharged, 19% charged. Dash Attack: Goes in his kart and drives forward a bit. 6%. Get-Up Attack: Gets up and does a punch. 5% AERIAL ATTACKS: Neutral Aerial: Does a sex kick. 10% early, 5% late. Forward Aerial: Punches forward in the air. Laggy meteor smash. 13% Back Aerial: Kicks backwards with both feet. 9% Down Aerial: Kicks diagionally downward with both feet, spinning. 10% Up Aerial: Kicks upward. 10% THROWS: Pummel: Headbutts. 2% per hit. Forward Throw: Punches the opponent. 5% Back Throw: Spins his opponent and throws them back. 7% Down Throw: Throws his opponent downwards. 6% Up Throw: Uses a pirahna plant to chop his opponent after he throws them up. 7% SPECIAL MOVES: Neutral Special/Fireball: Shoots a fireball. 5% Side Special/Cape: Swipes a yellow cape forward. Reflects projectiles and flips opponents around. Doesn't help Mario with recovery anymore. 8% Up Special/Super Jump Punch: Does a jump up, mimicing his jump animation from SMB. 2% per hit, 6 hits. Down Special/Mario Tornado: He spins around, going a fast speed. Can be button mashed to go high. 2% per hit, 5 hits. FINAL SMASH: Mario Finale: Yells: "It's a-Mario time!" And shoots a giant fireball. Once it hits somebody, it explodes. 35% fireball, 15% explosion. Others TAUNTS: Up Taunt: Grows in size, mimicking his idol animation from SMB, and shrinks back down. Side Taunt: Mario jumps in a kart, then sticks his thumb up and smiles, then jumps back out. Down Taunt: Mimicks his death animation from SMB. VICTORY POSE: Says: "It's a-me, Mario!" While driving around in a kart. Trivia *Even though Mario was the first character added, he did not get the first moveset. The first moveset was for Bandana Dee. *Mario was the first character to be added in the Mario universe. Category:Characters Category:Mario universe